darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Followup at the Observatory
8/8/2011 Back to 2011 Logs Shark – Chromia - Skywarp – Nova Black - Knifepoint - Shred Shark holds the console in place and comments, "There should be a light source in the tool box. Use it." he notes. His scanners along with sonar and radar are active now. He wants to know if anyone shows up... he's pretty much betting on it. Chromia sticks out a grease-covered thumbs up from underneath the console. "Nah, I got it, Shark. Came out as smooth as a freshly oiled sparklin's bottom." She waves the disk drives at Shark, her head still out of sight. Shark is holding the console that has the storage media devices that remained in them. Chromia is working to remove the rest of the drives. We are both inside the observatory. Approaching the observatory site, in Jet form, the decepticon Medic Shred is at the point of the Secondary Seeker Trine, Nova, Knifepoint, and Skywarp. at a fairly low altitude flight, she keeps her scanner peeled. "Alright you three,. here's the deal. we get in, find anything of value, then reduce the rest to atoms. We leave nothing for the autobots. Understood?" Nova Black's engines rev in excitement as she and the trine she leads follow Shred. She scans the observatory herself. "Understood, Shred. We see if they left anything useful here and then we blast anything leftover -- and get the slag back out, hopefully before this place is crawling with vermin. A fight would be fun. Half of Iacon would be a problem." "Can we slag things yet, boss?" Off Nova's port wing, Skywarp descends out of the sky with a completely unnecessary corkscrew-twist and transforms to land with a flip. Show off. Knifepoint follows after Skywarp from the starboard, dropping down more lightly next to the purple seeker. "Ugh, this place is /filthy./" He nudges a piece of rubble away from him carefully, making a face. Shark's scanners pick up something and he goes very still to ascertain the nature of the ping back. "Chromia, get those out of there fast and charge your rifle. We got ourselves some company and they are not friendly." His own weapons systems hum to life as he holds firm to the console. "I'll radio in that we may need cover fire." "Scrap!" Chromia curses from underneath the console. "Working as fast as I can!" Wedging the screwdriver underneath the driver, she doesn't care to be neat. "These last few are really jammed in here." Dropping down to the ground and Transforming, Shred gets low to the ground, and she hisses. "We're not alone here. Two energy signiatures in the observatory. I think perhaps a bombing run may be in order, assuming you three are suitably equipped?" Nova Black transforms as she lands as well. She's only just begun to look around -- wondering exactly what they're supposed to be *finding*, anyway -- when she hears Shred warn about the Autobot energy signatures. "Scrap. Can you monitor them well enough to see when they're getting close? You and Knifepoint keep your scanners peeled for company, and the rest of us will look for anything we can take back with us." She grits her dental plates. "Or anything we need to destroy so our company can't get to it." "What are we waiting out here for then?" Skywarp looks around and heads for the door of the observatory. "C'mon out, Autoscum!" He shouts. Knifepoint nods, hiking his scanners up as he shifts uncomfortably. If there are Autobots out here, he'd really rather be in the air. Or have everyone else between him and them. "Really? You're going to let them know we're here?" He hisses at Skywarp. Shark nods to Chromia, "Keep it as quiet as you can." he murmurs, "We are deep in here, may take a little while to get to us. Base has been notified." he informs her. "I'll take part of those drives, you the other part. Deal?" he asks, thinking ahead as he plans their escape. "Shark, I have one more drive ta' go. Go out and engage 'em. I'll join ya' when I finish up here." Grinding her shoulder into the ground, she takes her two rifles and wedges them under the console to prop up the computer. It's not exactly the most stable of positions, but it at least leaves Shark's hands free. "Just keep 'em away from here until I'm done! Make 'em think you're the only one here." The last drive is particularly stubborn and she snarls as she tries to wedge it out. Shred frowns, "My ranged scanners are good, but not that good. I am not Soundwave. In any case, we better be quick. We can't let the autobots leave, if they try to flee. who knows how long they have slagging been here, and what they have got already. " focussing her scanners, she tries to locate just where the Autobots are. "we may be best going straight for them, and taking the autobots out, to get whatver they have found from them first. Chances are they heard our approach anyway. Jet engines are not exactly silent, Knifepoint. " Nova Black rushes inside after Skywarp. She briefly considers grabbing for one of the damn fool's wings, but that might just make him squeal in surprise and get *even louder.* "Shut up, 'Warp," she snarls, glad to finally be able to say that with force behind it even as she's torqued as all get out about the circumstances. "We're here to look for anything we can take back, not alert the enemy base that we're here." Skywarp looks around inside the dimly lit and heavily damaged building. "What the frag would be /here/, anyway?" He looks over his shoulder at Nova. "Because obviously the sound of jet engines tells them where we are." Knifepoint snaps at Shred, before looking back at Nova and Skywarp. "How should I know? It was just 'look for anything useful' and 'scrap everything else'." He shifts uncomfortably again, crossing his arms. Shark shakes his head at her, "There are four of them, unwise to take them on. I know a couple ways out of here. You better follow my lead out of here cuz I'll be slagged if I have to explain to Prime why you didn't." he murmurs, shifting his grip a bit, but keeping his arms around that console so he can toe at some debris to help with the stablilization of the console. Shoulder mounted rifle and turret both fixed on the door way into this room. "No need to advertise our position by being rash about this." Shifting his grip again he leans far over to toe at the debris a bit more on his side. Chromia huffs as she crawls out from under the console, black and sticky with old grease. "Fine. Take the drives, then." She shoves them under Shark's nose before slinging her laser rifle over her shoulder once more and cocking her anti-aircraft one. "Lead the way. Let's get out of here." "You'd know better than I do what would be here, 'Warp. You know more about the prisoner picked up here than I do. Remember what you were telling me about that copter? If he questioned that prisoner, maybe whatever was in his processor that Copter was tryin' to get back out is also on some datapads here." She walks over to the nearest desk and grabs at the datapads she finds on it. She has no idea if they're useful or not, but subspaces them anyway; she doesn't have much time before the 'Bots show up and doesn't have the luxury of looking them over. Skywarp moves further along into the room to the next door. "I didn't realize the place was this big, last time," He says, shoulder-mounted laser rifle at the ready. Knifepoint glances around one last time before stepping after his trine, wings twitching slightly in annoyance. He's not exactly a good fighter on the ground. Shark takes the drives and heads for the door, checking for any cons in sight. Skywarp. Lovely. "Chromia, run. I'll cover you." is all he says before facing the mech, and takes aim. "Time to take out the slag." "Aw, man, I can't help out? That's no fun." Chromia makes a face behind Shark's back, but makes a break for it anyways. She has the disk drives after all. "I'll call for backup!" Nova Black's engines roar as one of the Autobots appears and shoots Skywarp. She'd thought those bastards were further away, and isn't pleased at all to be surprised. She hears Shark's shout to Chromia and turns toward him. "Funny. I didn't think that one was usually the type to let other Autobots fight her battles for her." Her optics flare. "But if we've got to go through you, that's just *fine* with me." Skywarp yelps as the laser pulse hits him squarely along the upper third of his cockpit. "Frag! Die, Autodope!" He returns fire with one of his shoulder-mounted lasers as he backs up to get more range- he does NOT want the grounder to be able to close with him. Knifepoint jerks a little at the sudden commotion. "Aw, slag." He mutters, onlining his weapons as he slips inside the compound, trying to figure out where the sounds are coming from. Slagging echoes. Shark dodges the first attack, which puts him in line for the second. He isn't planning on staying in one place though. He backs up fast as he can, keeping his weapons going. Hopefully Chromia would spot the hole in the wall up ahead and use it. "In your dreams." he snarks. Now aiming at the roof and walls to cover his retreat, hoping the dust will be enough. Chromia takes one look back longingly at the ensuing battle before turning tail and hightailing it out of there. "Shark, Dually will be here to cover for me!" Nova Black looks toward the rubble covering Chromia's getaway. "Slag! I'd bet my left wing they've got whatever it is we're really looking for." She grinds her denta so hard they spit sparks. "And there's no way we're getting past that before half of Iacon is on our afts." She snarls once with inarticulate rage and then forces herself to calm down. She's supposed to be a leader. "Decepticons. Pick up anything you can carry that's left in here, shove it into subspace as fast as you can, and retreat. There'll be time to see if we got anything once we're back in Polyhex." She grabs another handful of datapads at random, subspaces it, and takes to the sky, transforming as she goes. Skywarp ducks as dust and debris rain down on him. "We already got 'em on the run, Nova!" He whines. "This stuff'll all be here when we get back!" He sends a last pot shot in the direction of the fleeing Autobot, but doesn't pursue him. Knifepoint looks around quickly, snatching a few datapads off a nearby desk before darting back out of the building. He subspaces them as he runs, transforming and taking off so quickly he nearly stalls out before pulling level and chasing after his trine leader. He doesn't say anything but he's very, very glad he didn't have to actually get involved in that fight. Shark finds the hole in the wall and heads out into the open, transforms and speeds out of here as fast as his engines will go. Dually may not be needed after all. "Not if we make sure it's not there for them to come back for," Nova snarls as she swerves past the observatory, powering up her lasers and blowing out a few windows and anything immediately in front of them in a last shot before heading home. "Shred did say clean this place up and then *blow* it up." She chuckles nastily as something inside burns, finally feeling a little more like herself again. Skywarp yelps as the windows start blowing out, dashing out the hole Shark fled through (it's closer) and flinging himself into the air, transforming as he goes. "A little warning would be nice!" Knifepoint follows after Nova, taking a few pot shots of his own at the building, though they don't do much. "So is it bombing time?" He sounds a /little/ to excited about the prospect. Nova Black chuckles, readying her weapons. "Sounds good to me, Knifepoint. If Skywarp's gotten his lazy aft out of the way yet, that is." Skywarp appears off Nova's wing more or less in proper formation, facing the correct direction and only slightly ahead of where he should be. "Hey, you needed a head start." He says dismissively. "We slagging it now?" "Sounds like!" Knifepoint says, laughing a little. Oh, this part is always fun... He powers up his weapons to the highest setting he can without rerouting anything. "Ready whenever you two are!" Nova Black snickers. "Whatever. Let's bring this place down!" Her weapons systems crackle with energy, sending excitement roiling through her systems. The Decepticons in Polyhex might not find it much, but for the boondocks where she used to live, these weapons *were* an upgrade. "Fire at will!" she roars, letting loose a barrage of fire. Skywarp fires a pair of missiles at the building without a word. Its' nto as good as slagging autobots, but it should make a nice fire..... Knifepoint opens fire as well, blasting out most of the windows Nova didn't catch her first run with more slightly-crazed laughter. Nova Black stares at the conflagration for a long moment, regretting that she's in the wrong mode to grin, then sharply turns away. "Think we're done here, Decepticons. Let's get our afts back to base before the vermin get too angry and start crawlin' around this place." She zooms off toward Polyhex. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Shark's LogsCategory:Chromia's LogsCategory:Skywarp's LogsCategory:Nova Black's LogsCategory:Knifepoint's LogsCategory:Shred's Logs